Pokemon: titanium
by guy with a tophat
Summary: we look at the adventures of Phillip and Mason two brothers who begin their Pokemon journey in the tyhon region
1. Chapter 1

hello and welcome to a new story Pokemon:titanium now this will be like a new Pokemon game without any new Pokemon so that means there will be new gyms,characters, ETC. this will also tie into the anime but not much just a couple characters anyway enjoy

"Phillip come on wake up Phil"

"ugh what" Phillip said in an tired voice

" wake up its 11:23 we got to get to the lab" mason said

" oh crap" Philip getting out of bed extremely fast

Phillip grabs his cloths and hat and puts them on. then they go to the laboratory

Phillip and Mason arrive and are greeted by the professor

" hello boys" professor maple said

" hello professor were here for our first Pokemon" mason responded

" sorry boys we only have two more Pokemon mudkip and chimchar" professor maple said holding the two pokeballs

Phillip and mason look at each other and decided the perfect way to choose the starters

rock,paper,scissors

" okay this is for chimchar you ready" Phillip said

Mason nods his head and they begin

rock

paper

scissors

SHOOT


	2. saying goodbye

hello and welcome to the next chapter of pokemon titanium so sorry for the really short chapters in my stories dont really have an excuse so sorry ill try to make this more than 500 words at least also i don't know much about legend of zelda but i'll think about it anyway enjoy

SHOOT

"yes" Phillip cheered

" ugh okay you get chimchar i get mudkip" Mason said slightly frustrated

professor maple hands the two pokeballs to Phillip and Mason

" thanks professor so...now what" Phillip said

" well boys you're journey begins but of course you will have to tell your mother that you're leaving" professor maple said in an enthused voice

Phillip and mason say goodbye to the professor and head home for one last time

at the house

" hello boys" Ashley said while reading a book

" hi mom so we got something to tell you" Mason said

" mom we are leaving to go on our pokemon journey " Phillip said

a tear goes down Ashley face then hugs Phillip and Mason

" oh boys i remember when you were going to school for the first time it was hard to see you go but i'm ready to let go" Ashley said releasing Phillip and Mason from her grip

Phillip and mason smile

" okay boys go make me proud" Ashley then kisses the boys on there checks and they leave

" i'm gonna miss her Phil" Mason said about to cry

" don't worry Mason we will be back in time" Phillip said

Phillip and mason walk to the nearest route and begin their journey

on the way to the route they meet up with Pauline and Madison

" oh look its the Miller twins" Pauline said in a hatred voice

" what do you want Pauline" Mason said in a annoyed voice

" were about to start our Pokemon journey but we ran into you two" Madison replied also in a hatred voice

" you two aren't special we are also starting our adventure" Phillip said crossing his arms

' oh really where's you're Pokemon" Pauline said

Phillip and Mason take out their Pokemon

Pauline and Madison do the same

Pauline and Madison have chikorita and piplup as there starters

" haha we have the type advantage over you" Madison shouted

" oh you wanna have a double battle" Phillip challenged

" yeah were gonna win though" pauline said

" you two go first" Madison said

" okay chimchar use leer on chikorita" Phillip commanded

" and mudkip use tackle on piplup" mason commanded

not much damage is dealt

" lets show them how its done piplup use bubble on chimchar"

its super effective

" chikorita use razor leaf"

chimchar and mudkip faint

Phillip and Mason run towards there defeated pokemon

" we told you now if you could get out of our way we got a gym leader to battle" pauline said walking away from the scene


	3. the journey begins

hello and welcome to the next chapter of pokemon: titanium enjoy

" chimchar are you okay" Phillip said loudly to his downed pokemon

" Phillip come on lets get our pokemon to professor maple " Mason said holding his mudkip

Phillip and Mason run back to the lab

" PROFESSOR MAPLE" Phillip and Mason screamed

" ah boys my ears what is it" professor maple asked

" our pokemon they need help" Mason said

" ok boys give me you're pokemon in their pokeballs"

Phillip and Mason give maple their pokeballs and she heals up chimchar and mudkip

" thank you professor" Phillip and Mason said

" no problem boys you two should know that you're pokemon have limits and should not be pushed to far"

" what do you mean professor" Phillip asked

" well Pokemon are not just tools they are companions in you're adventure some people do not know this and carelessly use their Pokemon" Maple explained

Phillip and Mason think hard about this

" now before you two leave i forgot to give you boys your pokedexs" maple said grabbing the dexes

" what are these for" Phillip asked

" they record the pokemon you catch into this device and give you some info about them" maple said

the two brother's (finally) start their adventure

" why do you keep you're pokemon out of its pokeball" Phillip asked mason

" i feel like the Pokemon are trapped inside the pokeball and i get to see my mudkip" Mason explained with mudkip on his shoulder

mudkip smiles

" hmm yeah i think i'll do that with chimchar" Phillip says

Phillip takes chimchar out of his pokeball and puts him on his shoulder

" okay so where we heading phil" mason asked

" don't call me that anyway we should follow this route to Apollo city" phillip said looking at a map

" how far is it" Mason asked

" about 3 hours"

everyone sighs

2 hours later

" ugh Phillip lets take set up camp everyone is tired" Mason said annoyed

" fine right here" Phillip said letting chimchar down

" okay we should start a fire" Mason suggested

" good idea but how do we make one" Phillip said

" i know dad taught me before he passed" Mason said in a sad tone

" okay then lets get to it then"


	4. Lizzy

hello and welcome to the next chapter of pokemon titanium now as some of you know i play showdown i usually play ou uu and random battles if you happen to find me my username is guy with a tophat anyway enjoy

in the last chapter Phillip and Mason began their journey and they had to make a campfire

mason goes on to tell Phillip how to make a fire.

" okay their we got a fire" Mason finishes the fire

" we don't have a flame" Phillip pointed out

" yeah but hey we got the base" Mason said

chimchar starts jumping up and down

" chimchar whats wrong" Phillip asked

chimchar used ember on the base of the campfire

" wow nice job chimchar" Phillip said

Phillip and mason sit down at their fire they made

" man what a day" mason said

" i know we got a gym to go to" Phillip said

" so what are we going to face him or her at the same time or..." Mason asked

" no idea but we got a big day tomorrow don't we chimchar" phillip petting chimchar

" we'll do our best won't we mudkip" mason said

" we should get some rest" phillip said

" alright"

phillip and mason lay down on the ground and go to sleep

in the morning

Mason wakes up first and wakes up his mudkip

" morning mudkip you sleep well" mason petting mudkip

mudkip nods

EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

the scream wakes up everyone

" phillip did you hear that come on lets go find that noise" mason said getting his backpack

phillip and mason run through the Forrest to find the noise

the two see a girl that is surrounded by houndours

" mason we have to help her" phillip said

" mudkip go" mason commanded

" chimchar go" phillip commanded

"phillip wait let me handle this" mason said

" are you sure" phillip asked

" ill be fine"

" mudkip use tackle" mason commanded

mudkip uses mud slap on the houndour

" mudkip you know mudslap"

mudkip smiles

the houndour faints

" use it again" mason said

the other houndour faints

" are you ok" Mason says to the girl

" yeah i should be fine but i got bit" the girl said checking her leg

" what's you're name" mason asks

" i'm Lizzy but everyone calls me Liz"

" i'm mason nice to meet you" Mason says reaching out his arm

" its nice to meet you" lizzy shaking Masons hand

Mason helps liz up

" Mason is she ok" Phillip said coming out of the bushes

" yeah she's fine her name is Lizzy but everyone calls her Liz" Mason introducing Lizzy

" hi i'm Phillip nice to meet you" Phillip introducing himself

" now that we all met each other lets get you to apollo city" Mason said

" can you walk" Phillip asks

" yeah i should be fine" liz said limping

the 3 of them head back to the route and continue to Apollo city

" good job back there mudkip" Mason said

mudkip smiles and comforts Mason

" you two have pokemon" liz said

" yeah this is chimchar and thats mudkip" Phillip introducing their pokemon

" do you have a pokemon" Mason asking liz

" i was suppose to get one today actually" Liz said

" then what are you doing in the Forrest with no pokemon" Phillip said confused

" i wanted to see what pokemon i wanted to catch so i came to the Forrest to look for some" Liz said with a guilty voice

"well at least you're ok" Mason said

it takes a while but the 3 make it to the city

" so this is apollo city i thought it would be bigger" Mason said looking around

" it doesn't matter lets get to the hospital" Phillip reminding Mason

they make it to the hospital and drop Lizzy off

"thanks for every thing guys" Lizzy thanking the two

" no problem we'll see you later" Mason says

" okay so back to the gym" Phillip said

Phillip and Mason go to the gym and meet Pauline and Madison

" oh look its you two" Madison said

" we already beat the gym leader she was easy but you two bozos will have a huge challenge with you're pokemon" pauline said

Phillip,mason,mudkip and chimchar give them a bad look

" whatever we'll see you two later" Madison said

" man i hate those two" Phillip said with a annoyed tone

" forget about it lets just beat the gym leader lets god" Mason said opening the doors


	5. the first gym

Hello and welcome to the next chapter of Pokemon: titanium enjoy

in the last chapter Phillip and Mason made it to the gym and saved a girl named Lizzy

mason opens the door and enters the gym and the both of them are greeted by Zoey the bug type gym leader ( the hardest part of these stories is coming up with the names)

" hello and welcome to my gym i am Zoey the bug type master" Zoey bowed

" its pleased to meet you and were here to challenge you at a pokemon battle" Phillip said shacking hands with Zoey

" are you know but their are two of you" Zoey said

" about that its okay to have double gym battles right" Mason asked

" yeah its fine lucky for you two every gym in tyhon region is double battles" Zoey said

" well good shall we get started then" Mason said sending out mudkip

Phillip does the same and so does Zoey

Zoey's pokemon are nincada and yanma

" you two seem to have the advantage with mudkip and chimchar" Zoey said in a worried voice

" why's that" Phillip asked

" my pokemon are both bug types which is weak to fire and my nincada is bug ground which is weak to water so you two have the advantage" Zoey explained

" ok then chimchar use ember on yanma" Phillip commands

" dodge it yanma and use quick attack"

the yanma dodges ember barley and hits chimchar

" mudkip use mudslap on nincada" mason commanded

mudslap hits nincada but it does almost nothing

" nincada use leech life on chimchar"

" you guys better figure something out because i'm winning so far" Zoey getting cocky

" hmm mason come here" phillip asked

Phillip whispers something into Mason's ear

" ok don't forget"

" how could i"

" mudkip use tackle on yanma"

" chimchar use ember in yanma"

yanma is hit with tackle and is hit with ember

the yanma faints

" clever yanma come back" Zoey putting yanma in the pokeball

" nincada use sand attack on mudkip"

" chimchar use ember"

"mudkip use growl"

the nincada faints

" that was a great battle guys its an honor to award you two with the bug badge" Zoey says handing Phillip and Mason badges

" WOOHOO you did great chimchar" Phillip says hugging his pokemon

" you did good mudkip" Mason says petting his pokemon

" now you two are gonna wanna go to the pokecenter to heal you're pokemon" Zoey said

" of course thanks Zoey" Mason said shaking Zoey's hand

" good luck to you both" Zoey bowing to the boys

the two brothers leave the gym


	6. To catch a pokemon

Hello and welcome to the next chapter of pokemon: titanium so I've been taking a little break on fanfiction manly because I just needed one anyway expect a new chapter or story on ashxmay or five nights at Freddie's anyway enjoy

in the last chapter Phillip and mason received their first gym badge from Zoey

Phillip and mason leave the gym and head to a nearby pokecenter

" that was easier than I expected" Mason said

" it will get harder we got 7 more gyms and the elite four to go through and then the champion" Phillip said very quickly

" well do you know all the gym types" Mason asked

" no... obviously" Phillip said crossing his arms

" we will talk about this later i think this is the pokecenter" mason said

Phillip and mason walk in to the pokecenter and talk to nurse joy

" good evening gentlemen can I help you" nurse joy said with a jolly tone

" yes we need to heal our pokemon" Phillip said while putting chimchar in the pokeball

" okay then may I see your poke balls please"

Phillip happily gave nurse joy his pokeball but mason was skeptical

" mason what's wrong" Phillip asking

" I not very comfortable on giving you my pokemon" mason said curiously

" it is ok I will not steal you're pokemon I will just heal them" nurse joy explained

" fine"

the two brothers get their pokemon all healed up

" you feeling better chimchar" Philip saying to chimchar

chimchar nods his head

" boys before you leave take these" nurse joy stopping the boys

" what are these" Mason asked

" they are pokeballs I have noticed that you two don't have a lot of pokemon so I figured I would give you some pokeballs"

" umm...thanks" Phillip said

the two boys leave the town and get to route 2

" interesting how a pokeballs is designed" Philip said examining The pokeball

" yeah so we have to catch some pokemon let's try it out" Mason said

" yeah how about this lets go into the tall grass maybe we will find something" Phillip said

Philip and Mason head into the tall grass to find pokemon but are unsuccessful

" this is hopeless lets try something else" Mason said frustrated

mudkip starts to point to a pokemon

" Philip I found one" Mason whispered

" theirs two they seem to be eating" Mason said laying down

" okay let's see i'll get the one on the left you get the right one" Philip whispered

" okay on 3 .THREE"

mason and Phillip spring up from the ground And throw their pokeballs

" and now we wait" Phillip said

masons pokeball shakes once twice three times and clicks while Phillips pokemon escapes

" oh come on" Philip said frustrated

" ok how about this chimchar use ember" Philip commanded

chimchar uses ember and burns the pokemon

" Philip try again" Mason said

Philip throws another pokeball and catches the pokemon

" YES YES YES" Philip shouted

" okay calm down let's check out my Pokemon" mason sends out his newly caught pokemon and Phillip does the same

" hmm mine seems to have some sort of green hat thing with a white dress that oversized" Philip described

" yeah mine is blue and has red eyes interesting" mason described

so yeah I'm gonna let you guys that actually read my stories figure out what pokemon I'm talking about I'll give you a hint one psychic and the other is fighting PM me or review it does not matter


	7. The battle of rivals

Hello and welcome to the next chapter of pokemon titanium I am actually starting to get disappointed in this story I think it's pretty good but...I don't know anyway enjoy

last chapter Phillip and Mason caught two pokemon

after catching their two new pokemon (ralts and riolu) the two continued to follow the trail

" hey Phillip how far are we to the next city" Mason asked

phillip asks chimchar to grab the map in his backpack

" thanks chimchar...okay let's see I'd say 1 or 2 hours" Phillip said looking at the map

" it's not so long of a walk I guess" Mason said

" it's cool that we got new pokemon" Phillip said looking at his pokeball

" yeah it is hey mudkip you could have a new friend" Mason said

Mudkip smiles

" anyway what pokemon are these" Phillip asks

" ooo wait hang on" Mason reaches into his bag and brings out a pokedex

" what's that"

" it's a pokedex the professor gave it to me" Mason said

" hmm so how does it work" Phillip said rubbing his chin

" watch"

mason aims the pokedex at mudkip and it reads mudkips data

" wow so if just works by itself"

" pretty much"

the two brothers make it to athena city

" well Athena where's the gym" Philip said looking for a gym

" it's not here you idiot" Pauline said in a bratty voice

" what do you two want" Mason said face palming

" just to show you two losers that we evolved our pokemon" Madison Says getting out her prinplup

" wow that's um...terrifying. " Phillip whispers to Mason

" yeah and here's bayleaf" Pauline getting out her pokemon

" you guys seem like you do a lot of training" Mason said

" and we like to defeat people easily" Pauline said crossing her arms

" okay how about this a battle" Mason suggests

" deal this will just be like last time" madison said in a cocky tone

phillip and Mason send out chimchar and mudkip

" shall we get started" Phillip said

" you two first" Madison demands

" okay chimchar you ember on bayleaf" Phillip asks

chimchar uses ember but it does not seem to do much

" wait shouldn't that be super effective" Phillip said in confusion

" the perks of being over leveled" Pauline says

mudkip use water gun in bayleaf

like last time does not do much

ok are turn prinplup use bubble on chimchar

bayleaf razor leaf on mudkip

chimchar just barely dodges the bubbles

mudkip dodges most of the razor leafs but some got him

" mudkip come back" Mason commands

" okay first time using this but go riolu"

riolu looks around and is confused

" riolu don't worry just do you're best"

riolu is still slightly confused but listens to Mason

chimchar come back

" might as well do this go ralts"

ralts is also confused but sees riolu and goes over to him

riolu and ralts hug like they are best friends

" hey Mason I think our pokemon are friends"

" I think you're right"

ralts and riolu are ready to battle

bayleaf use razor leaf again on ralts

ralts takes some damage but pulls through

" good job ralts" phillip encourages ralts

prinplup use peck on riolu

" riolu counter"

riolu focuses and counter peck

prinplup faints

" wh-what" madison is in disbelief

" woohoo good job riolu and you two mudkip for weakening prinplup

" I got another pokemon but it's litleo"

okay mudkip you 're up

" ralts use confusion on bayleaf

confusion hits and bayleaf faints

" YES " Phillip shouts

" no no no no no bayleaf come on get back up" pauline screams

" she's our Pauline. Phillip says

" shut up"

okay ralts come back chimchar your up

" litleo use ember on mudkip

" chimchar use ember on litleo

mudkip use water gun on litleo

litleo faints

" sigh you two win" Madison said very disappointed

" great job mudkip" Mason said hugging mudkip

" you two chimchar Phillip says while petting chimchar

the two pokemon fall to the ground

" chimchar what's wrong" Phillip says checking on chimchar

" mudkip are you ok" Mason doing the same thing

the two are covered in white and morph into monferno and marshtomp


End file.
